Dusk
by dawnstar920
Summary: Angelkit was born into a clan where blood is spilled regularly and the warrior code doesn't exist. Will she ever be able to leave the past behind her? Or will she always be haunted and cursed for the rest of her life.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**Boneclan**

_Leader:_ Bonestar- Huge dark brown tabby tom with red eyes.

_Deputy:_ Boneshatter- Huge black tom with amber eyes.

_Medicine cat:_ Blueblood- Blueish gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Apprentice: Redpaw)

_Warriors: _

Snowclaw- White tom with blue eyes and black ear tips.

Lilyblood- White she-cat with red eyes.

Snakefang- Mud brown tom with yellow eyes.

Coldgaze- White tom with ice blue eyes.

Swiftfoot- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Bloodfur- Reddish brown tom with spiky unkept fur and yellow eyes.

Ratscar- Brown tom with spiky unkept fur and amber eyes.

_Apprentices: _

Stonepaw- Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes. (Mentor: Snowclaw)

Darkpaw- Long haired black tom with amber eyes. (Mentor: Boneshatter)

Redpaw- Red colored skinny tom with amber eyes (Med cat apprentice)

_Queens: _

Blueshine- Blueish gray colored she-cat with green eyes.

_Kits: _

Angelkit- Blueish gray she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Frostkit- White she-cat with bright blue eyes and black eartips.

**Forestclan**

_Leader:_ Wolfstar- Very large long haired dusty brown tom with hazel eyes.

_Deputy:_ Blackice- Black she-cat with ice blue eyes.

_Medicine Cat:_ Willowfur- Light gray she-cat with green eyes.

_Warriors: _

Rootclaw- Skinny light brown tom with green eyes.

Iceheart- Pure white she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye.

Russetfire- Orange tom with green eyes.

Darkfur- Black tom with blue eyes.

Leaffang- Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Fallowwhisper- Gray she-cat with hazel eyes.

Canarywing- Black and white she-cat with green eyes.

_Apprentices: _

Tangledpaw- Brown tabby tom with one blue eye and one green eye. (Mentor: Rootclaw)

_Queens: _

Hawkfur- Reddish brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

_Kits: _

Adderkit: Skinny reddish brown tom with blue eyes.

Shadekit: Black and white she-cat with green eyes.

**Streamclan**

_Leader:_ Riverstar- Large brown she-cat with black flecks and blue eyes.

_Deputy:_ Voleclaw- Black and white tom with green eyes.

_Medicine cat:_ Mintfur- Long haired gray and white tom with green eyes.

_Warriors: _

Reedfur- Black tom with green eyes.

Fishtail- Gray tom with amber eyes.

Troutwhisker- Gray tom with amber eyes.

**Nightclan**

_Leader:_ Midnightstar- Black she-cat with blue eyes.

_Deputy:_ Wolfheart- Gray tom with black specs and blue eyes.

_Medicine cat:_ Amberfur- Orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

_Warriors: _

Freezeheart- White tom with dark blue eyes.

Poolfur- Silver she-cat with green eyes.

Frognose- Brown tabby with green eyes.

_Kits: _

Depthkit- White tom with black chest and tail tip with dark blue eyes.

Rainkit- Dark silver she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Shatterkit- Black tom with dark blue eyes.

**Breezeclan **

_Leader:_ Willowstar- Gray and white she-cat with green eyes.

_Deputy:_ Gravelclaw- Brown tom with grayish eyes.

_Medicine cat:_ Silentsong- Tan and brown she-cat with blue eyes.

AN: Credit for Warriors remains with Erin Hunter. Characters are mine. I hope you all enjoy the story. Feel free to leave reviews which will motivate me and make me continue to update this story.

- Writer


	2. Chapter One

Dawn light flickered into the nursery den but what awoke Angelkit was angry yowls from the clearing. Blinking open her bright blue eyes she pressed closer to her mother Blueshine and sister Frostkit. Feeling the rasp of her mothers tongue against her ears she turned her gaze up towards her. Angelkit look just like her mother, except she had her fathers blue eyes.

"It's okay little one." her mother soothed but despite her kind words Angelkit could tell she didn't entirely mean them. This was Boneclan and nobody was safe. Angelkit turned her gaze to see her sister awake as well. Her head remained on her paws but her eyes met Angelkits, the same uneasy feeling reflected there.

"BLUESHINE!", a yowl came from outside of the den which startled Frostkit and Angelkit to their paws. They both turned to look back at their mother who was rising to her own. She touched her tail to their ears before padding out of the den. Angelkit felt anxiety churning her belly. Her and Frostkit were almost three moons, which meant Bonestar would make them start training. She'd often heard her parents Blueshine and Snowclaw talk about life in the other clans. They'd speak about Boneclan being harsh and cruel. They'd talk about a 'warrior code' that Angelkit never heard of because Boneclan didn't follow it. She could tell her parents weren't happy here, why would they be? She wasn't either and she was still a kit.

"Who do you think Bonestar will make our mentors?" Frostkit asked, her voice not quivering at all even though Angelkit knew hers would be.

"Who knows… at least it can't be Boneshatter." she meowed. Boneshatter was Bonestars brother and the clan deputy. He was equally as cruel as his brother but he was unable to mentor Frostkit or Angelkit because he was already training Darkpaw.

_'Poor Darkpaw'_ Angelkit thought.

Blueshine emerged back into the den with a look of worry on her face. This caused a shiver to run throughout Angelkits body. Her mother always made an effort to mask her unease. Her father Snowclaw followed her into the den, the same expression on his face. Angelkit loved her parents, and didn't understand why they were in Boneclan when they were both so humble and kind.

"If he wants to take her on as a mate you know what that means." Blueshine meowed, her fur spiked up. Angelkit tilted her head to the side and glanced at her sister. Who wants to take who as a mate?

"This isn't the time or place to talk about it Blueshine, we'll discuss this later." Snowclaw meowed to her in a low voice before turning to face his two kits. Love shone through the toms eyes as he crouched down until he was level with them. "Today is the day Bonestar makes you two apprentices." he meowed. "I want you to remember something for me…" he trailed off, his eyes serious.

"Anything Snowclaw!" Frostkit meowed her tail standing straight up as she looked at her father. Angelkit tilted her head to the side to show she was listening.

"No matter what your mentors teach you, no matter what you see here. Always remember who you are. Remember what is right and wrong in your heart. And remember that your mother and I are proud of you for making the right decisions and being good cats." he meowed, rasping his tongue over their ears. Both kits purred and leaned up into their fathers touch.

"Yes Snowclaw." they meowed simultaneously.

"Now come along." he meowed, straightening back up and following Blueshine out of the den. Angelkit and Frostkit scampered after them. Angelkit automatically pressed into her sisters fur as she saw the clans scrutinizing gaze. Angelkit and Frostkit were only allowed outside of the nursery once or twice when the clan was asleep. They weren't used to prying eyes.

"The white one look strong like her father, but the blue one looks weak. Bonestar will probably dispose of her." a mud brown tom with yellow eyes growled his tail flicking. Angelkit turned to meet his gaze, puffing out her chest and letting out a small hiss of protest against his words. She would be just as good of a warrior as Frostkit! Even if she was a little smaller.

Bonestar cast his red eyes over the two kits, his strong muscles wriggling underneath his pelt. "Frostkit you will be Frostpaw now. You're going to train with Lilyblood." he meowed. A pure white she-cat with red eyes, Bonestar and Boneshatters sister, stepped forward.

"We'll get a move on right away little kit." he meowed with a sketchy grin. Frostpaw turned to look at her sister, her blue eyes a little wide.

"Angelkit you're now Angelpaw. For the time being you'll train with Snakefang." Bonestar meowed. Angelpaw turned to see who would come to meet her and it was the mud brown tom that had spoken badly of her a few minutes ago. Angelpaws fur fluffed out and she could see that Snakefang wasn't too happy either but he didn't protest against his leaders words.

"Once you become six moons, you will become my mate." Bonestar told Angelpaw. Angelpaw felt her fur stand up on her spin as she looked at Bonestar with wide blue eyes. "You will bare a few litters of my kits, and then you will be disposed of." he snorted, turning and heading back into his den. The clan broke apart and got back to what they were doing but Angelpaw felt frozen on the spot. She didn't want to mate with Bonestar! At only six moons she'd still be small to carry kits! That was only three moons away!

"Let's get a move on little kit." Snakefang snapped, shoving Angelpaw forward after Frostpaw and Lilyblood. Angelpaw turned to try to make eye contact with her parents but they wouldn't look at her.

_They can't let this happen to me!_

AN: There you go, the first chapter. It's not very long because it's just to sweep you into things. Please leave reviews! I'll try to get the next chapter up by tonight.


End file.
